


The Prisoner's Release

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were at least three Ministry regulations specifically forbidding things like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prisoner's Release

Percy was a prisoner in his own office. The door was locked and warded with every spell that he knew, and the windows were all locked and warded, too. Jinxes and hexes that Bill had taught him protected the entire room, with nasty surprises waiting for anyone who tried to enter. It was secure – it had to be.  
  
Percy paced the length of the room and waited. It was almost noon, almost time for Harry's call, and Percy shouldn't have been doing this. He had a mountain of parchments to read and to sign, and there were at least three Ministry regulations specifically forbidding things like _this_ – but that had never stopped Harry.   
  
The Floo flared green at last, and Percy went to kneel in front of the fireplace. He pushed his robes aside and felt the rough stone on his knees. "Harry. We shouldn't–"  
  
The fire shimmered and Harry winked up at him. "Percy. I've been thinking about you all morning."  
  
"There are rules for a reason–"  
  
"Yes, sir, Minister sir."   
  
"They don't exist just in order to be broken, Harry."  
  
"No, they exist so that you can reform them and make them even better." Harry reached for Percy through the fire, the flame wavering with an image of his fingers. He was red and gold, Gryffindor colours, and when he blew Percy a kiss, sparks flew up from the fire. "We don't have much time – do you want to spend it talking about rules and regulations?"  
  
Percy didn't answer, and after a minute, Harry laughed. "Like I said, I've been thinking about you all day … thinking about the first time I kissed you, the first time I fucked you, the time you gave me a blowjob in the loo down the hall from your office…"  
  
Percy's cheeks were flushing – he felt the heat rise to his face, and scrubbed at his face with both hands, but Harry gave him a knowing grin. "That's right … you were kneeling in front of me, your robes rucked up so that you could touch yourself…"  
  
"You were–"  
  
"I was wearing the sweater you gave me for my birthday, and the cock-ring that you bought me … I wanted to come, but you wouldn't let me."  
  
Percy straightened his collar, swallowing hard. He remembered. Harry's moans echoing off the tile walls, the mirror showing him disheveled and panting as he thrust into Percy's mouth, the leather of the cock-ring against his lips, the tightness of the Silencing spell that shrouded them….  
  
"Are you touching yourself?"   
  
"No," Percy said, swallowing again. It was his office. It was his lunch hour. He had papers to review, forms to sign, duties to attend to … he shouldn't be doing this.  
  
"I wish I could touch you," Harry said, "but I'm touching myself now … wanking while we talk, Percy. Can you picture it? I'm on my knees in my office, the door open – anyone could come in and see me like this, see what you do to me–"  
  
"You wouldn't – Harry–"   
  
"I would. I want you." Harry parted his lips, reaching toward Percy with flame-gold fingers. "I want to touch you, want to suck you until you come, want to taste you…."  
  
Percy's cock was hard and still trapped in the confines of his trousers. He reached down to adjust himself, and Harry gave him a saucy grin, his head cocked to one side. "Do it, Percy. I want to watch you touch yourself."  
  
Percy shifted on the hard floor, his knees aching. He wanted Harry to touch him … wanted to feel Harry's deft fingers on his prick, stroking him … bringing him to the brink and denying him again and again, making him beg….  
  
"I want you," he said, his voice catching in his throat. He wanted to be at home in their bed, safe in their bedroom. No wards or watch-spells, just the safety of their own home.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, reaching for him. "Please, Percy."  
  
Percy's arms hung at his sides, and he moved slowly – inch by inch – one hand loosening his tie, the other unfastening his trousers. The air in the room was hot and heavy, and Percy found it hard to breathe. Harry watched his every move.   
  
Percy paused to take off his spectacles and wipe them clean with a corner of his robe. He looked at Harry while the world was wavering around him. A log popped in the fire, sending off sparks, and Harry's face was only a blur. "We shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"I've been thinking about it all morning," Harry said. "Looking forward to seeing you like this. Thinking about your cock and your hands and your lips. Wanting to touch you. Percy…."  
  
Harry's breath was coming in short hot pants, puffing out of the fire and over Percy's skin. Percy unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and loosened his tie further. It was over-warm in the room, surely.  
  
Percy settled his glasses firmly on his nose and looked straight at Harry in the fire. The look on Harry's face … his lips were parted, his eyes fluttered shut, he bit his lower lip as if he were about to come. "Need you, Percy."  
  
That settled it. Percy wouldn't be kept prisoner by Ministry regulations – not when Harry looked like _that_.  
  
He finished unbuttoning his trousers, pulled them down and started to stroke his cock, angling himself so that Harry could see him. "This is what you do to me, this is … Harry–"  
  
With his other hand, Percy fumbled for the pot kept by the side of the hearth. He grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and threw it in the fire, reaching for Harry. He singed his hand in the fire before the flare of green light cleared, but Percy grasped Harry's hand, lacing their fingers together.   
  
Percy was hard – he'd been hiding in his office all day, half-hard and glad that his desk hid his condition from his secretary. He'd been waiting for this all day. He'd been waiting for Harry.   
  
Harry turned Percy's hand over, pressing a kiss to the palm. He traced each line, each vein with his tongue, little flames tickling Percy's skin. Percy stroked his cock faster, needing more – pretending that Harry was spread out on his desk waiting for him, here in his office … that it was Harry's hand, that Harry was touching him.   
  
The fire crackled, sparks flying out onto the hearth, and Percy threw his head back, gripping Harry's hand hard. He needed this – he needed Harry–  
  
"Come for me." Harry's voice was low and breathless, his breath warm on Percy's hand. "I'm wanking for you. I'm coming for you, Percy."  
  
"I – yes–"  
  
Harry moaned, clutching Percy's hand, and Percy closed his eyes as he came. The fire left after-images burned onto his eyelids, red and gold patterns that washed over him like liquid bliss. Percy wiped his hand clean on the hearthstones, and then fumbled for his wand, Banishing the mess.   
  
"Hey," Harry said, reaching for him before he could pull his hand out of the fire. "Percy …"  
  
"My lunch break is almost over," Percy said. He fastened his trousers and straightened his robes, smoothing away the creases with a spell.   
  
Harry caught his hand and pulled it back into the fire, kissing each of his knuckles and the tips of his fingers. "Thanks for indulging me."  
  
It was highly inappropriate, but this was Harry. The pile of documents that Percy could have read during his lunch hour – the rules and regulations they had just broken – none of it mattered.  
  
"Only too happy to oblige," Percy said, squeezing Harry's fingers between his own. "The Ministry of Magic exists to serve its citizens–"  
  
"You'd better not be serving any other citizens that way."   
  
"Only you."  
  
The fire flared, crackling hot and bright, and Percy edged back from the flames. The Floo powder was almost gone.   
  
Harry held his hand for a second longer and then released it, giving him a little wave. "Back to work, I guess. See you at home?"  
  
"I'll be late tonight," Percy said. He wiped the soot off his hand and used a spell to catch the ashy residue under his fingernails. The touch of Harry's hand, the flames licking over his skin, the warmth still lingered with him.  
  
"Okay. I'll get takeaway." Harry winked and smiled. "Remember, it's your turn for a fantasy next Friday."  
  
Percy's heart skipped a beat and he held out his hand to Harry, coming as close to the fire as he could without being singed. "Better go before you get burned," he said. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too," Harry said, before his image faded away in the fire.  
  
Percy touched his hand to his lips, and turned away to undo all of the wards locking his office. He'd finish up this afternoon and hurry home early to surprise Harry.


End file.
